The document WO 2010/020643 A1 describes a piezoactuator having an external contact-connection, wherein a wire fabric is fixed to a base metallization. The document EP 0844678 B1 specifies a piezoactuator having a three-dimensionally structured, electrically conductive electrode connected to a base metallization via partial contact locations.